


Turning Point

by pushkin666



Category: British Actor RPF, QI RPF
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is part of a sprawling story that MistressKat and I have been imagining (although not much is written). It crosses over with Strictly Come Dancing and QI, and also have Emma Thompson and Hugh Laurie. Basically the premise is that vampires are known although it is not known that Stephen Fry is the Master of London. New vampires cannot be made without the permission of the Master. Both Emma and Hugh were made by Stephen and are his second-in-commands. Stephen wants to turn Alan Davies but as yet has done nothing about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Point

“Oh my God. Get Stephen!” Emma grabbed Hugh’s arm and he winched. “It’s Alan. Look!”

“What?” Hugh turned to look at the computer screen that Emma was using.

’Breaking News’, The BBC feed read. ’Comedian Alan Davies attacked by vampires.’

Hugh watched in shock at the TV footage showing Alan staggering out of an alleyway, a hand pressed to his bleeding neck before he collapsed, sinking to the ground in a heap.

Hugh paled and he caught Emma’s hand. “Find out what hospital he’s at,” he told her. “Stephen will want to see him straight away.”

Emma shared a look with him. They both knew how Stephen would react to this. Alan had been hurt but more importantly he’d been bitten by a vampire who wasn’t Stephen. Bitten and quite possibly turned, all without the permission of the Master of the City. This was something Stephen would have to deal with.

“St Mary’s Paddington,” Emma said in triumph after few more seconds of browsing the news sites. “I’ll go and get Stephen.” 

Hugh slumped in relief at Emma’s promise to take on the task of telling Stephen, but then Stephen was less likely to attack her in anger whereas they both knew he might turn on Hugh.

“I’ll see about tracking down the vampire who bit him.”

“You do that,” Emma said, turning a hard stare on Hugh. “Stephen will want to deal with that scum as soon as possible. Somebody will die for this.”


End file.
